familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Samuel Eliot 1798 Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial America immigrant ancestors of Boston mayor Samuel Atkins Eliot (1798-1862) and his wife Mary Lyman (1800-) - patriarchs of the famous Eliot Family of Boston. Great, Great Grandparents of Samuel Eliot Eliot Family Line Marshall Family Line # Marshall # Marshall # Ephraim Keimpton (1621-1655) # Joanna Rawlins (1618-1656) # Buchanon # Buchanon # Percival Clarke (1640-1716) # Elizabeth Clarke (1656-1716) X U Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Lyman Lyman Family Line # John Lyman (1623-1690) - ( MLyman, TLyman, ILyman, MLyman3, MLyman2, JLyman) - Son of an Connecticut immigrant, John settled his family in Northampton MA. # Dorcas Plumb (1635-1725) - - ( MLyman, TLyman, ILyman, MLyman3, MLyman2, DPlumb) - # Chaunse # Chaunse # Isaac Sheldon (1630-1708) # Mary Woodford (1636-1684) # Warner # Warner Plummer Family Line # Joseph Plummer (1630-1683) - ( MLyman, TLyman, RPlummer, DPlummer, JBPlummer, JPlummer) - English Child immigrant, son of Francis Plummer (1594-1672), co-founder of Newbury MA. # Sarah Cheney (1635-1676) - ( MLyman, TLyman, RPlummer, DPlummer, JBPlummer, SCheney) daughter of early New England immigrant John Cheney (1605-1666). # John Jewett (1639-) # Elizabeth Cummings (1637-1679) # Newman # Newman # Newman # Newman Williams Family Line # Williams # Williams # Williams # Williams Rice Family Line # Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, JRice, SRice) - son of famous puritan immigrant, Edmund Rice (1594-1663). # Elizabeth King (-1667) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, JRice, EKing) - # Thomas Sawyer (1649-1736) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, MSayer, TSawyer) - # Sarah Fairbanks (1645-1672) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, MSayer, SFairbanks) - daughter of immigrant Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668), builder of longest standing timber home in North American. # Thomas Barnes (1636-1679) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, TBarnes) - Son of New England Immigrant Thomas Barnes (1636-1679) # Abigail Goodenow (1642-1678) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, JBarnes, AGoodenow) - Daughter of New England immigrant Thomas Goodenow (1617-1666). # Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, HHowe, Samuel Howe (1642-1713)) - Son of New England immigrant John Howe (1620-1680). # Martha Bent (1642-1680) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, HHowe, Martha Bent (1642-1680)) - Daughter of New England Immigrant John Bent (1596-1672). Research Notes * Eliot Family of Boston - Wikipedia List of Noteworthy Individuals * The Family of William Greenleaf Eliot and Abby Adams Eliot of St. Louis, Missouri: 1811-1931 by Henry Ware Eliot, Jr. (c. 1931) * The Family of William Greenleaf Eliot and Abby Adams Eliot, as Chronicled by their Descendants, to 1988 by Henry Eliot Scott (1988) * Washington University in St. Louis, founded by his cousin William Greenleaf Eliot * Asticou Foreside, genealogy written by Charles W. Eliot II, 1981 * The Genealogy of the Somerset branch of the American Eliot Family * Cynthia Grant Tucker, No Silent Witness: The Eliot Parsonage Women and their Unitarian World, Oxford University Press, 2010, 344 pp. * A Sketch of the Eliot Family by Walter Graeme Eliot, Press of Livingston Middleditch, New York, 1887 Online at the Library of Congress * see also Wikipedia disambiguation for Samuel Eliot. * See also Wikipedia Eliot Family of Boston * Mary Lyman Eliot (mother of Charles W.) had ancestral roots in early Massachusetts Bay Colony as a descendant of Edmund Rice. Famous Descendants & Cousins E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, ARice, JRice, SRice) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. * see also cousin Samuel Eliot Morrison (1887-1976) - famous military historian and U.S. Navy Rear Admiral. * The Nobel Prize-winning poet T.S. Eliot was a cousin of Charles W. and attended Harvard from 1906 through 1909, graduating in three instead of the normal four years, which were the last three years of Charles' presidency. * Charles W. cousin, Charles Eliot Norton, was professor of art history at Harvard, and a well-known literary figure. * Use Samuel Atkins Eliot (1798-1862) and Mary Lyman (1800-) for building ancestry tree to Rice Family. * Use Ephraim Peabody (1804-1856) and Mary Jane Derby (1807-) for building ancestry tree to Warren Family. Well-known descendants of Andrew Eliot include: ##Andrew Eliot, prominent Boston Congregational minister ##Charles Eliot, landscape architect and son of Charles William Eliot, uncle of Thomas H. Eliot ##Charles Eliot Norton, American scholar and man of letters. He was first cousin to Charles William Eliot. ##Charles William Eliot, President of Harvard University, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot ##Rev. Christopher Rhodes Eliot, Unitarian minister and author, son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ##Edward Cranch Eliot2 President of the American Bar Association ##Frederick May Eliot, President of the American Unitarian Association from 1937–1958, son of Christopher Rhodes Eliot. ##Henry Ware Eliot, businessman and President of the Academy of Science, St. Louis, son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ##John Eliot, co-founder of the Massachusetts Historical Society with Jeremy Belknap, the first such Historical Society of its kind, and son of Andrew Eliot. ##Martha May Eliot, a pediatrician and expert in public health; she served as director of the Children’s Bureau’s Division of Child and Maternal Health in the 1920s and 1930s, and is credited with drafting language on women and children in the Social Security Act. Martha May Eliot lived a quiet but public life as a lesbian with her lifelong domestic partner, Ethel Collins Dunham. She was a daughter of Christopher Rhodes Eliot. ##Samuel Eliot (banker), Boston banker and merchant ##Samuel Atkins Eliot, politician who served in the United States House of Representatives, Massachusetts House of Representatives, Massachusetts Senate and was also mayor of Boston and treasurer of Harvard University. Son of Samuel Eliot and father of Charles William Eliot. ##Samuel Atkins Eliot II, President of the American Unitarian Association from 1900–1927, son of Charles William Eliot ##Samuel Atkins Eliot, Jr., American novelist, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II ##Samuel Eliot, historian, educator, trustee of Massachusetts General Hospital, Museum of Fine Arts (Boston), the American Academy of Arts and Sciences and the Massachusetts Historical Society. He was the cousin of Charles Eliot Norton. ##Samuel Eliot Morison, historian, Rear Admiral, United States Naval Reserve. He was the grandson of Samuel Eliot. ##Thomas Dawes Eliot, U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. Brother of William Greenleaf Eliot. ##Thomas H. Eliot, Chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis, U.S. Congressman, son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II ##Rev. Thomas Lamb Eliot, Regent and Trustee of Reed College. Son of William Greenleaf Eliot. ##Thomas Stearns Eliot (better known as T. S. Eliot), Nobel prize winner, poet, playwright, literary critic and publisher. Son of Henry Ware Eliot. ##Theodore Lyman Eliot I, president of San Francisco Art Institute, grandson of Charles William Eliot, brother of Thomas H. Eliot and Samuel Atkins Eliot Jr, father of Theodore Lyman Eliot II. His brother-in-law was Albert Bigelow, the peace activist. ##Theodore Lyman Eliot II (United States Ambassador to Afghanistan, 1973–1978), nephew of Thomas H. Eliot and Samuel Atkins Eliot Jr, great-grandson of Charles William Eliot, great-great grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot. Charles Eliot, the landscape architect, was his great-uncle. ##William Greenleaf Eliot, co-founder and third chancellor of Washington University in St. Louis ##Edward Samuel Ritchie, American inventor and physicist, great-grandson of Andrew Eliot, the Boston minister Category:Ahnentafels